roy's sister is envy's pet?
by meroo
Summary: please rate and reveiw please please please. make a fruit cake like me happy.


"Colonel are you really sure, I mean is her house the best place to do it what about the park or maybe the school" riza was cut of by the stern look on the colonel's.  
Slowly colonel mustang rose from his seat and started pacing behind his desk  
"it won't be easy anyway but..." he stopped pacing and started to rub his temples, his head had started to hurt from all of this thinking and worrying.  
"You know it's defiantly their bodies?" He looked at riza hopping she would start laughing at any minuet and say that this was all a big joke, a big terrible joke that they all decided to play on him.  
Slowly riza shook her head, mustang felt a painful twinge in his chest his little sister was now homeless, again.

"You could always tell her colonel, about you being her brother then maybe she wouldn't feel so hurt" colonel mustang shook his head at riza's words,  
"if the homunculi found out she would be in danger and if I did tell her she would only ask questions about why she never grew up with me and I could never tell her why"  
mustang trailed off and looked out the window and frowned in deep concentration.

Music blared from a row of houses. In the back garden a teenage girl sat in the middle of a large transmutation circle with a rose placed atop of her crossed legs.  
The rose's petals changed colour with beat of the music, ranging from blue all the way to yellow, green, purple and black. The girls long black hair floated around her like it was being blown around by Gail force winds.  
Her light blue eyes twinkled as she looked at the rose,  
"I think that's enough for today" she whispered slowly taking her hands of the transmutation symbol on the ground. Instantly the music ceased and the rose stopped changing colour, the girl's hair fell back to her shoulder blades. She gave a small sigh, grabbed the rose off her lap and leapt to her feet, brushing any stray dirt off of her jeans; she tucked the rose in her waist band and walked towards the house, the dry, dead grass crunching under her bare feet. She leapt into the back porch way and slipped on a pair of sandals.  
Her skin screamed in delight as she walked through the back door and into the shade of her house.  
She had been out there for over three hours practicing her techniques.  
Tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear she made her way to the living room and collapsed on the sofa, rolling over her eyes began to close, letting her body relax and her breathing slow, forgetting all about the rose still tucked in her waist band she feel asleep hopping that when she woke up her mum and dad would be back from their mission at the military.

Both of her parents were state alchemists as was she, her mother was known as the nature alchemist and her father was known as the sonic alchemist.  
By watching carefully she had picked up a few things from them and put them into practice.  
For the first few weeks nothing happened no matter how hard she tried, the earth wouldn't speak to her like it did to her mum and music wouldn't make her feel a peace like it did to her dad.  
Month after fruitless month went by and still nothing happened.  
It was only one day when she was practicing in the garden did something happening.  


Her father had started to play Beethoven's 17th symphony, she sat in the garden, in the same transmutation circle as she was today. A daisy head lay on the floor in front of her and she was concentrating on turning it purple, four hours had passed by with nothing but when the music reached her ears she felt different. Concentrating on the music and the flower she activated her transmutation symbol. Seconds after she heard a scream of delight and hurried footsteps  
"OH MARTIN SHE DID IT, LOOK AT HER SHE'S AN ALCHEMIST!"  
From that moment on the girl realised that if she used both her mothers and fathers techniques  
she could achieve alchemy!  
The girl stirred slightly as the rose thorns dig into her side but she still didn't wake up.

Roy mustang parked his car outside a row of houses, he was after number 15.  
Unclipping his seat belt he slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it.  
Printed on the paper was the photo of a girl, she looked remarkably like Roy.  
She had coal black eyes and shaggy layered black hair that reached to her shoulder blades.  
Her skin was of a similar colour to the 24 year old mans and her eyes held a similar sparkle in them.  
In the photo she was smiling, a mischievous, cheeky little grin that Roy had used all too often.  
He pushed his fringe out of his eyes and got out of the car.  
Locking the door he slipped the photo back into his pocket and crossed the road.  
'5, 6, 7, 8, 9,' he mentally counted his way up the street until he reached the house he was looking for. Pulling open the front gait he strolled into the lavish garden.  
The odd thing was not that these plants shouldn't be able to grow here but the fact they had blobs of multi coloured paint on them.  
Ignoring the urge to touch the peculiar markings Roy pressed the front door bell.  
A loud thud and then a groan answered the bell ring before the door flew open, reviling the girl from the photo. The teen gave a cheesy grin and stood aside for Roy to pass her and enter the living room  
"hello colonel mustang what can I do for you?" She asked sitting down on a slightly blood stained sofa. Roy looked over at the patch of semi dry blood and then to his sister, a black rose was tucked inside her trouser waistband, it stalks a vibrant red colour from her blood.  
Roy cleared his throat and looked at the floor briefly, the fact that she was still smiling made his stomach knot horribly "Annabel I'm sorry but"  
he gave a slight pause before continuing "your mum and dad are dead"  
Roy weighted for the glass cracking sob but it didn't come.  
What did come was a laugh it was rather childish and high pitched  
"y...your lying...that's a good joke colonel you almost had me"  
Roy looked up at his sister, tears streamed down her face as she stared at him expecting this all to be some sort of joke.  
Roy closed his eyes trying not to see his sister's heart brake but although he couldn't see it he could hear it. An ears splitting sob pierced the air as a pair of arms flung themselves around his neck.  
He hesitated slightly before pulling Annabel into his lap and hugging her just as tight.

Hours passed by with the two staying like that, Annabel cried her heart out until there was nothing left to her but a broken and disturbed sleep.  
Roy carefully picked up Annabel's body, her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck and her 

face was snuggled into his shoulder.  
He placed Annabel's body on the sofa like she was a china doll that would shatter into a thousand pieces any second.  
Making sure his sister was still asleep he crept up to her room to gather some of her positions.  
Annabel's room was strange to say the least.  
The walls were a brilliant sunshine yellow and the carpet was a light orange.  
A small single bed stood in the corner of the room absolutely overflowing with stuffed toys, the bed spread was yellow with orange sunflowers dotted across it in a diagonal pattern.  
Next to her bed was a dark yellow wardrobe with orange door handles and massive sticker of an orange sunflower. Roy walked over and pulled open the wardrobe door and pulled out a few clothes. Not bothering to be neat he piled them into a duffle bag he had fished from the bottom of the wardrobe.

This whole thing would have gone a lot quicker if Roy hadn't decided to spill the beans about them being related but he wanted to console her and tell her she wasn't alone.  
At first she did nothing but scream at him but after about an hour she seemed to accept his reasons  
for not saying before this time.  
Roughly pulling the bag closed he snatched a random teddy off her bed and head back down stairs.  
Annabel was still fast asleep on the sofa when Roy came in. Her eyes were red and puffy  
and tear lines streaked her face. He cursed silently to himself as he scooped his sister back off the sofa; gilt had started to bubble in his stomach.  
From now on she would have to be with him every day and if she couldn't Hawkeye would have to watch her.  
He exited the house quickly and walked to his car.  
It wasn't that he minded having _her_ around; in fact he was enjoying the thought of getting to know his sister, the thing that bothered him was that she could be targeted by the homunculi as a hostage.  
He pulled open the passenger door and gently placed her in. His face hardened as he looked at Annabel's peaceful face. 'I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you Annabel'  
placing the duffle bag at her feet he clipped her seatbelt in and closed the door.  
Annabel's head lolled to the side so that every time she breathed a small cloud would appear on the window for a few seconds.  
Roy smiled before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.


End file.
